Star Trek:The galactic Empire
by LegoDoc
Summary: When the Millennium Falcon and an imperial Star Destroyer come out of a wormhole in front of the Enterprise, chaos ensues. Star Trek Paramount: Star Wars Disney
1. Chapter 1

_Captain's log star date 2347: the Enterprise is investigating a strange wormhole that the Enterprise detected. Data tells me that, similar to the wormhole next to DS9, is somehow stable. Could it be the Borg trying to create wormholes to other galaxies? If so they must be stopped._

"We are approaching the wormhole now sir." Said the android Data

"Excellent Data." Said Captain Jean-Luc Picard

Suddenly, the wormhole began to glow and shimmer and 2 ships burst out of it. One was huge and was had a wedge shape while the other looked like a disc with the cockpit coming out of the side.

"Mr. Data?"

"The big one is mostly intact but the smaller one is in need of repair."

"Mr. Worf Hail them."

"Channel open sir." Said Worf

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the federation starship Enterprise. Identify yourself."

A young man's voice come from over the comm.

"This is Captain Han Solo of the Millennium Falcon, what can I do for you?"

"Our ships scans show that you and your crew are in need of medical care and assistance, would you like us to come over and…"

Picard was cut short in speaking when Data said, "Sir the wedge shaped ship is hailing us."

"On second Mr. Solo we're being hailed we'll continue with you shortly." Said Picard

The transmission with Han cut out and Picard answered to the Star Destroyer. (They don't know what it is yet I'm just calling it by its name because I don't want to keep calling it Wedge shaped ship for most of this chapter)

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship Enterprise. Identify yourself."

"This is Colonel Flayer of the Galactic Empire vessel Malevolent lower your shields and prepare to be boarded or be destroyed. You have one hour."

"Well he was charming." Said First Officer William Riker

"No he was not. He was rather rude and demanding." Said Data who didn't catch Will's sarcasm

"Hail the Falcon." Said Picard with a worried look.

"Han here."

"Han Solo please land you ship in our main Shuttle bay. I'm giving you coordinates now." Said Picard

 **Annnnd that's the end of Chapter 1. Now the reason I did this will be explained in chapter 2 so stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Captains log star date 2473.2, Captain Han Solo of the Millennium Falcon has parked, with a bit of difficulty mind you, in the Enterprise's largest shuttle bay. We are hoping not to have to use the full power of this Sovereign class vessel on the now identified Star Destroyer, thanks to Captain Solo telling us what it is, but we will if absolutely necessary. This vessel has survived an invasion of the Borg queen, I'm more than positive she can take down these Imperials._

"So then captain Solo," said Picard, "You are telling me that you and the rest of your crew on the Millennium falcon are part of a rebellion to take back the galaxy from this Galactic Empire."

"Precisely." Said a young woman.

"I'd hate to ask but, who are you again?" asked Picard apologetically

"Princess Leia, and this is Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2." Said Leia addressing each member except for the scruffy looking nerf herder.

"Hey, who you calling scruffy looking?!"

I did now shut up and stop breaking the 4th wall.

After Leia explained the rest of the situation with the empire and the destruction of the first death star, the bridge crew of the enterprise looked mortified.

"A weapon with the capability to destroy entire planets in a single shot." Restated Deanna Troi

"I'm just amazed they managed to defeat it. A weapon of that size I mean." Said Geordi.

"This Galactic Empire consists of nothing but cowards and honorless men. They must be destroyed." Stated an angry Worf

"I'm sorry Mr. Worf but we can't start a war unless they attack first until and if they do we can not….." captain Picard said before being interrupted over the intercom

"Captain," Said a red shirt who might be dead next chapter, "the star destroyer is haling us."

"Patch it through to my conference room."

"This is Colonel Flayer of the Malevolent, you're hour is up, give us the rebels now or be destroyed."

"Colonel Flayer if you fire on this ship it will be declared an act of war against the federation." Responded Picard in the most bad a tone possible.

"Then so be it."

Transmission cuts out

"Captain they're locking weapons." Said a blue shirt over the intercom who definitely won't die next chapter.

"Raise shields and arm weapons." Hollered the captain.

 **And that's a wrap. Sorry this chapter took so long. I've just been busy with school and other things that have kept me occupied from this. I r so srry. I hope this make it up to you and yes it is the Enterprise-E they are on. It's a Sovereign class assault cruiser and is very powerful. I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the cliff hanger. lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Doc here, sorry chapter 2 took so long to make. So as an apology I'm making this chapter now enjoy. Also there's something I want to say but I will say it at the bottom in the meantime, let's watch some action**

The space was calm. Then hundreds of green bolts began raining down upon the Enterprise. The bridge was tense and Princess Leia expecting the shields to be destroyed by the first volley of turbo lasers, was shocked to see the lasers bounce harmlessly off the Enterprises shields.

"…..I thought you said they were extremely powerful and could destroy an entire planet's surface." Questioned Worf.

"I guess your shields are stronger than anything on record." Said an astonished Luke

"…..fire torpedoes." Shrugged Picard after taking several swigs of Chateau Picard to get over the fact at he had a tiny bit of humiliation brewing inside him. After seeing how weak the Star Destroyer truly was when he had heard how much damage just one could cause to a planet, he was not that impressed by their damage output but thankful that it was extremely weak to pose any threat to the Enterprise.

U.S.S Enterprise used photon torpedoes at full spread on ISD Malevolent. It was super effective. Malevolent lost shields. Malevolent has taken 999999999999999999999 damage. Malevolent is ded, Enterprise wins. Get frakking rekt Malevolent.

"Well that was, interesting but in light of recent events the Federation will help the Rebel Alliance reclaim their galaxy but first I must contact Star Fleet HQ." Said a slightly disappointed Picard.

 _Captain's log star date 2473.3, Star Fleet HQ is contacting the Klingon Defense Force and our few Romulan allies for assistance in this matter. The Klingons have already sent their ships to aid us and the Romulans will be arriving shortly. We are looking forward to put a swift end to this matter by any means necessary._

"Mon Mothma we are glad that we can help end this war between you and the galactic empire." Said Picard

"These Imperial cowards will learn the hard way what it means to declare war upon our Federation allies." Said General Martok.

"Like what Martok said, the Romulans will also help with this. We will not stand by and watch these tyrant's rule over the galaxy with an iron fist." Said Commander Donatra.

"Thank you, all of you for helping with our cause. Today begins the fall of the empire." Said a very joyful Mon-Mothma.

 **Annnd that's a wrap. My info for y the enterprise is op are from these videos.**

 **watch?v=X5R9S-dmyZM**

 **watch?v=edqZK6Qitco**

 **Also I'm having a bit of a contest. If you have a deviantart account or something like it, make a cover, or picture for my stories. The winner will get a sneak peek at my next story. Send me a link to the art through FanFiction or my gmail. My gmail is elitesquad54321 . Good luck and I look forward to the next chapter and to the winner, I look forward to sending you a peak at my next story. So on your marks, get ready, GO! Also the contest ends on May 12** **th** **. I will announce the winner on June 1** **st** **.**


End file.
